


The Cheetos

by CreativeDestruction



Series: Rin X Yukio Food Porn [2]
Category: Ao No Exocist, blue exocist
Genre: Boys Kissing, Damn that Kitchen Goblin, FukmyLife, Gay, Gay Bro's, M/M, Shower Sex, Singing in the Shower, Tumblr Prompts, brothercest, cheetos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeDestruction/pseuds/CreativeDestruction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tumblur prompt that I found and it turned into this horrid peace of art. PS Brotherly Gayness and shower sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cheetos

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I get for following a Tumblr Prompt and succeeding, admbd if you are a human/Alien/Canadian in their right mind then please do not enjoy this too much.

Rin X Yukio The Cheetos

Rin never thought that after the truce he made this the dumb kitchen goblin that they would into another goddamn good fight but he was wrong. They had debated about who made the better mexican meal. Of course it only end up with them getting food across the kitchen and sauce down Rin’s shirt and cheese in his hair.

While the goblin got off scot free, when the director came in. So now Rin was off to the shower. He threw off his shirt, pants, and remaining undergarments and hopped into the steaming hot shower he had readied for himself it was already steaming up the shower. But damn did it feel good. 

Moments later after reciting a verse of a shower song. There were a few footsteps into the bathroom. Rin stopped singing and waited for the frantic footsteps to stop. But they came right up to the incredible foggy glass shower with the white curtain that was defending on one side and through it opened. Making Rin cover up and scream.

“What the hell dude?!” Rin looked at Yukio who stood wide eyed and frantic at the shower not even bothering to look down.

“Stop screaming! Do we have any Cheetos?” He said slowly then looked down at Rin’s naked crotch. 

“Why the fuck would you ask me that?!” He looked at Yukio who’s glasses had started to fog up from the hot shower

“I don't know you're just the cook.” He looked up, he already knew what was down there.

Sometimes being the only two in a large complex, and sharing a room had its perks, it didn't matter if they were maybe related. 

Yukio had forgotten about his cheeto fiasco and threw off his shirt out off the shower and his pants until he to was stark naked in the shower with Rin.

Yukio launched himself at Rin who gladly accepted the other's lips in his own. Rin's arms were around Yukio's neck and he was propping Rin against the shower wall, their tongues taking turns entering each others mouth. It was much better than cheetos or anything for that matter.

But also in times like this Yukio was happy to call Rin the sexy devil he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to hell for this


End file.
